


Bringing Him Home

by TaraTyler



Series: AvaLance Shots [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Ava and Sara found a little boy and bring him home to the Waverider





	Bringing Him Home

“So, this is the Waverider. Sara and I have an apartment back in 2018, but for the most part, we work from here.” Ava said, waving to the ship. “On this floor, we house the Legends and the washrooms. We’ll have Gideon set one up for you as soon as we can.” Ava offered the young man an awkward smile.

“From here, we travel the timeline and protect history. Some bad guys try to manipulate the progression of natural events in order to gain wealth, status, or power. We do our best to keep that from happening.” Sara continued as they led the young man up the staircase towards the main bridge and Sara’s office. Ava’s hand rested on the boys’ shoulders.

He was no more than nine years old with a thick mop of black curls spiraling around his head. The two women had found him in the Middle Ages wearing a pair of blue jeans a Connecticut Yankees ball cap. None of the Legends were able to figure out where he had come from and the little boy only knew his name was Sam Forrester. He had nothing to say in regards to his parents or when he was actually from. Whenever Gideon tried to get a read on him, she would immediately short out and give them an error message. The Legends had immediately, nearly unanimously decided to take him in. Sara and Ava, in particular, had become attached.

Sara picked him up and set him on Gideon’s main console. “When you’re here, you will be completely safe. As safe as you can be when you’re living with a roaming band of superheroes,” Sara grinned, “But the rest of us will do everything in our power to keep you safe going forward.”

“I thought you weren’t heroes… just Legends.” Sam cocked his head to one side at them adorably and Ava stifled a chuckle. “I think you’re awesome. You should have action figures and everything like regular superheroes.”

“We prefer to keep this team a secret. Most of the time we at the Time Bureau can send in a couple of agents to take care of most issues. We only call in Captain Lance and her team when there is a really big problem.” Ava explained further. Her face was an amalgam of affection and amusement. Sara felt a warmth spread throughout her heart and chest that she didn’t recognize but wasn’t at all unpleasant.

“Like a secret weapon.” Sam clarified.

“Something along those lines.” Sara agreed and picked him up onto her shoulders.”It’s long past your bedtime, little man. Let’s rustle you up some grub and get you to sleepy-town.”

Sara could tell that Sam made a face by the look that crossed Ava’s. In vengeance, she spun around in circles a few time, eliciting a high-pitched squeal and giggles. Ava’s eyes met Sara’s and she instantly leaned in for a short kiss. They got Sam fed and had Gideon develop him some pajamas and a toothbrush.

“Alright, buddy. You know where we are if you need us, right?” Ava asked one arm around Sara’s shoulders as they stood in his doorway.

“Yes, Ms. Ava,” he replied despite their efforts to get him to call them by their first names. They had him thoroughly tucked in and were waiting anxiously for their next move to come to them.

“Gideon has been told to let you in automatically if you need anything at all, isn’t that right, Gideon?” Sara asked, looking up at the ceiling.

“Yes, Captain,” Gideon replied. “Sam will be allowed into your bedroom, no matter what, so long as everyone involved is for the most part decently attired.”

“Ms. Sara, if you’re a captain…” Sam asked sheepishly. “Why don’t you have a captain’s hat?”

Ava couldn’t hold back her laughter at that but Sara quickly turned it back on her.

“That’s right, Ms. Ava, why don’t I? I’m a good Captain. I should get an official Captain’s hat.” Sara looked to her girlfriend, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’ll get right on that.” Ava replied, giving Sara another wry look. “Good night, little fella.”

Sara waved as well and they went on to their own room.

“Aren’t you going to come to bed?” Ava asked.

“I think I’ll stay up and make sure Sam’s okay. At least for a little while.” Sara shrugged a little anxiously. Ava could tell she was having trouble settling down.

“Sam is going to be just fine, Sara. It might take him a while to adjust to his new surroundings, but he’ll be okay. I promise.” Ava did her best to reassure Sara.

“I know, but I think I’ll stay up for a bit anyway.” Sara gave Ava an embarrassed look as she put her pajamas on.

“You are already such a mom… and it hasn’t even been 72 hours yet.” Ava chuckled, settling into Sara’s bed as though she belonged there.

“I’m not his mother. I’m just taking care of him for a while.” Sara shrugged Ava off with a pointed look.

“Whatever you say, babe.” Ava chuckled and opened up her book as Sara left the room, scowling at the empty side of the bed Sara usually occupied. “Such a mom.”


End file.
